Point of View
by IrisOdona1359
Summary: Anaya Nat'sura is assigned to Deep Space 9 and has to try to adapt to the life there. She is out of place and she knows it but she will try anyway. Is she however hiding more than people expect of her? New chapters up. (based on helpful reviews, I've done some edditing on all of the chapters and I hope they are improvements)
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Assignment

This is my first story I've ever written up and consequently the first I've posted. Please note I have a very strange, weird, loony and an odd imagination so some things may not always make sense to others even if they make sense to me (which is not always evident). This story starts in series 1 between the episodes 'Dramatis Personae' and 'Duet'.

I am dyslexic so it may take me a while to update the story as I have a lot of difficulty typing and spelling, but please do read, enjoy and review.

P.s. I write for fun and get no profit from this.

(By the way Nat'sura is pronounced Na-shu-ra if anyone is interested)

I have also recently done some edditing based on the reveiws I've gotten but the special thanks goes to **Risingember**

Chapter 1: An Unknown Assignment

The USS Phoenix docked at DS9 after a 6 month assignment and was now offloading officers awaiting re-assignment. Amongst these officers a Lieutenant stepped off and took a deep breath. She shivered slightly at the cool air of the station.

'Another cold station,' the Cardassian thought. She headed towards her temporary quarters with her light luggage, knowing that it would be a few days before she was re-assigned, and a couple of days of rest and relaxation was much welcome, as she hadn't had a day off for 6 months, much like the rest of her crew.

She clearly stated her name and clearance code to enter her temporary quarters. These were quite small but sufficient; it wasn't like she was going to be there for more than two or three days, although she didn't know where her next assignment was going to be. Whilst musing on this thought, she requested some light music and unpacked her bag, neatly placing a spare gold uniform on the chair near her bed.

…

"ARE THEY INSANE? HOW DID THEY LET THAT…THAT THING IN STARFLEET! AND HOW DO THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO ASSIGN IT HERE?" the Major was very loud when it came to vocalising her concerns and dislikes. Outside the Commander's office, the Ops personnel were silent, listening to the clear, concise and loud argument between Major Kira and Commander Sisko. It had originally just been the Major shouting, but the Commander had learned that sometimes he had to shout back at her to get his side across.

"LIEUTENTANT NAT'SURA IS A STARFLEET OFFICER AND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, SHE HAS BEEN ASSIGNED HERE AS OUR COMMUNICATIONAL ENGINEERING OFFICER TO TAKE UP HEAD OF COMMUNICATIONS. SHE IS THE ONE OF THE BEST AVAILABLE IN HER FIELD WITH DECODING COVERT, SUSPICIOUS MESSAGES AND INTERPRETING LANGUAGES. SHE ALSO CAN HELP US FIND A WAY TO COMMUNICATE THROUGH THE WORMHOLE, SO THIS STATION CAN KEEP IN CONTACT WITH SHIPS THERE AS NESSASARY." Arguments between the Commander and the Major were not uncommon but this particular argument was louder, a lot louder than usual. Meanwhile Doctor Bashir and a medical technician stepped off the turbo lift.

"I heard they were having their loudest argument yet," he said to Chief O'Brien as he looked around Ops noticing how quiet it was.

"Yeah, the Major seems to be having some objections to our new officer. I think it's a Lieutenant Nat'sura, if I heard correctly.

I've heard about her" the technician mentioned "The Major's got a..um… slight problem with her. She's a Cardassian."

"Really?" the Doctor sounded interested.

The technician added "That's all I know about her tho…" he was cut off by the door to the Commander's office opening.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! BUT SHE'S NEVER GOING TO BE WELCOME HERE!"

And with that, the Major stormed over to her station. There was a heavy silence as everyone looked between her and the Commander, who was now standing outside his office doors. He took a deep breath and looked around.

"As you were." he ordered.

…

Having organised her belongings, the Lieutenant decided to explore the promenade and see what it had to offer. Compared to the other assignments she had served, this was a contrast. It was noisy, colourful and crowded – filled with traders and a wide variety of shop, definitely different from where she had grown up. Passing a tailoring business, she overheard a group talking of a Quark's bar; they were loudly discussing a program to use on the holo suites that were available there. It didn't take her long to find the bar, as it was probably the biggest establishment on the promenade, and perhaps the station, apart from Starfleet of course.

As she entered she felt a number of people fix their eyes on her. She was aware of being an odd sight after all, so she expected this attention. Most people, having observed her, quickly resumed their prior conversations, except for a few who studied her closely as she made her way to an empty and isolated seat at the bar.

The owner of the establishment, Quark, and his slightly foolish brother Rom, were bickering again, just as they had always done since childhood.

"Rom? Did you get the Yamok sauce from the store room like I asked you to?"

"Uh…uh, no, not yet."

"You idiot, go get it now." The Ferengi turned to his brother and noticed, with some interest, at the end of the bar the Lieutenant who had come in.

"Hey Rom," he said to his brother, "Turn around and tell me if you see what I see?"

"That depends. What are you looking at?"

"End of the bar, Gold uniform."

"Oh yeah, I see her."

"A Cardassian in a Starfleet uniform," Quark mused, "isn't something you see everyday now…" Quark noticed that his brother hadn't moved, and not so gently nudged him.

"What are you still doing here you idiot? You're supposed to be getting that Yamok sauce."

"Oh."

Rom moved off quickly as Quark approached the Lieutenant in a pleasant mood.

"A drink, my dear? How about a nice glass of Kanar, or perhaps some Rokassa juice? I can usually tell what people like to order."

She turned to him somewhat amused.

"I don't intend to be rude but I have never heard of either of those … drinks?"

"You don't say?" said the confused Ferengi, "Forgive me… Lieutenant, but these are drinks from your people."

She looked oddly at the bartender for a couple of seconds, before a look of realisation came over her expression.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry but I wouldn't really know. I wasn't raised on Cardassia, or even in Cardassian territory. I haven't even been there since I was about four or so I'm told."

To Quark she was still like her people as she obviously enjoyed a good conversation.

"No? Tell me then, where were you raised, if not on Cardassia?" he asked engaging in such an interesting discussion. She looked at him with a smile.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Vulcan."

"Vulcan?"

"Told you."

"Yeah, you did, didn't you." The Ferengi was clearly surprised. "You were raised on Vulcan? No wonder you don't know such things, they don't approve of alcoholic beverages on Vulcan do they?"

"No, but they did always respect that I have different roots. Thinking about it, had I the choice on where I could grow up, I would have chosen Vulcan any way. Although Earth is a good place, but there's still a lot of prejudice amongst humans as you might know."

Quark agreed with her statement. He had often observed human prejudice in his bar. Overindulgence commonly brought out the worst in people.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked in his capacity as a bartender.

"Yes…how about an Earth traditional style lemonade." she said, then added, "By the way what do I call you?"

"Quark, I'm the owner of this establishment, and you?" She began to reply, but was interrupted by an unexpected and sudden bleep from her commbadge.

"Commander Sisko to Lieutenant Nat'sura, report to my office immediately."

"On my way Sir." She replied promptly. However, before leaving, she turned to Quark, "I'm Lieutenant Anaya Nat'sura. How about I come for my lemonade later?"

"I'll have it waiting." Quark assured her. As he watched her make her way out, he muttered to himself, 'that's definitely not a Cardassian name'.


	2. Chapter 2: Argument

Chapter 2: Argument

_Previously: "Commander Sisko to Lieutenant Nat'sura, report to my office immediately"_

Lieutenant Nat'sura headed swiftly to Ops in order to report to the Commander, uncertain as to why she was being summoned. Entering the turbo lift, she was joined by a person wearing a Bajoran security uniform, but who was clearly not Bajoran.

"Where are you heading?" she asked.

"Ops." He replied, "Yourself?"

"Same." she said.

The man was odd at least to her. His face appeared very basic and simple, with very little definition, and his hair was neatly sleeked back. She was curious.

"Might I ask who you are?" she questioned, breaking the silence. The man turned to regard her.

"I'm Odo, Chief of security on this station," he replied rather proudly.

"I don't wish to be offensive, but what are you?" He seemed neither bothered nor offended by the question.

"I am a shape shifter. I take it you've never met one." he answered.

"No." They remained silent.

Arriving at Ops, he indicated for her to go in first. She was immediately conscious that almost everyone in the room was staring at her - unfortunately many of the stares were accompanied by expressions of sadness or disgust, or both. She kept her composure, crossing the room calmly, and approached the Commander's office.

"What do you want?" The question came from a female Bajoran with short red hair, wearing a red uniform; this woman was glaring at her, obviously filled with anger.

"The Commander ordered me to report to him." She waited. "Can I go in or do I have to ask you first?" The question sounded a bit sarcastic and Anaya almost regretted asking it.

Still glaring at her, the woman tapped her console.

"Commander, Lieutenant Nat'sura is here to see you." She turned to Anaya. "You can go in now," she said with equal sarcasm.

"Thank you" Anaya said and entered the Commander's office, aware that the woman left her station to follow her in. Anaya felt a little nervous now. This woman clearly hated her. Anaya was concerned that there might be some sort of scene in front of the Commander. She walked up to his desk where she stopped and stood to attention.

"Lieutenant Anaya Nat'sura reporting, Sir." The Commander looked up at her, and then glanced to her left, where the Bajoran woman was obviously standing.

"At ease, Lieutenant. This is my first officer Major Kira." Anaya turned to Kira and bowed her head in respect. The Major was not impressed.

"You are here on Deep Space Nine temporarily awaiting your next assignment," the Commander stated. "I have received confirmation that your new assignment is to be the communications officer onboard this station. The order will take effect in five days, after your official time of R&R."

For a brief moment Anaya was certain he was joking. It had to be a joke. There was no way that the Major would agree to such a proposal, or the Bajoran Government.

"Sir?" She questioned, confused by his statement. "Permission to speak candidly."

"Granted."

"Is this a good idea? What with the recent history between the Bajorans and the Cardassians? There is still an air of unstable emotions with regards to the occupation. And beside that, I get the impression that your first officer would like nothing better than to toss me out an airlock at first chance. To be honest, the thought of being assigned to a station where most of the inhabitants might like to find any excuse to take out their frustrations of the occupation on me, does not appeal, Sir."

She looked at the Major who was now smiling at her comments, then turned back to the Commander.

"I agree with her," Kira admitted, "I don't want her here, and she doesn't want to be here, so all's fair if she isn't assigned here."

Commander Sisko stood.

"Major, she is required here. We need her skills." he said sternly. "And if you have any problems with that, I don't want to hear it. Nat'sura is assigned here: end of subject. Major, dismissed."

The Major snorted and left.

"Have a seat" he offered.

This came as a surprise to her, as previous Commanding Officers had usually given her a lecture on security, loyalty to the federation and to Starfleet, and often talked about what they would do if she was really a spy.

"No lecture sir?" She spoke with deliberate sarcasm. Sisko looked at her as if to say 'would you like one?'

"I can understand that you might not want to be here, but I asked for the best available and since you were already being considered for re-assignment I asked for you." Sisko stated with an almost fatherly like tone. He was quite serious about her being on the station.

"And with regards to the lecture, your former CO told me a number of things to say, but considering that you've heard it a number of times before, I'll dispense with it."

"What about Major Kira? You could probably order the uniformed Bajorans not to hassle me, but what about the civilians. You can't order them," she said with some concern.

There was a small silence.

"I can't guarantee they won't have an aversion to you, and show it as well. But I'll talk with the constable, chief of security about this."

"That's… reasonable." She wasn't entirely sure what word to use, but reasonable sounded right. The Commander returned to his desk.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant." He returned to his work. She was about to leave when she remembered something important.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"This post as the station's Communications Officer, will it come with the customary promotion to Lieutenant Commander? Or do I have to argue for that, like I did to go from ensign to Lieutenant? I've applied six times to the promotion board and have been turned down every time, most likely because of what I am rather than my achievement or lack thereof"

She was talking quite fast and didn't want the Commander to cut her of too quickly. He barely got a breath in.

"I realise that most of Starfleet doesn't trust me," she continued, "particularly those who were involved in the Federation/Cardassian conflict and I'd like to say that I've worked hard for this, in fact harder than most people to get to that level, and I am denied every time because I am a member of a suspect enemy or ally whichever is preferred." She stopped to take a breath. "I want this promotion. I deserve it. I've earned it, Sir."

Sisko was slightly taken aback by this speech. He recognised that she was probably right, often being denied privileges because she was Cardassian. She was definitely correct when she said that she had worked harder than most people to achieve a promotion, only to be turned down because of her race.

"Very well, Lieutenant, I will make out a recommendation to have you promoted for your new assignment." she showed no change in her expression as if she didn't quite believe him.

"Thank you, Sir. Permission to resume my R&R?"

"Granted. Dismissed Lieutenant."

Sisko watched her leave and cross the Ops deck. He was impressed by her composure; being raised on Vulcan obviously had its benefits.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends

_Previously: He was impressed by her composure; being raised on Vulcan obviously had its benefits._

Anaya entered the turbo lift; she was joined by a tall human male with dark hair in a blue medical uniform.

"Promenade" he said clearly. The lift began to take them to their destination. She noticed that he was leaning back and smiling, at her. This became annoying after a while.

"People usually glare at me, so it makes me feel uncomfortable for you to smile at me like a, like… what's the type of cat that has a big smile in, Alice's dreamland?" She stared at her.

"Do you mean Alice in wonderland?"

"Yes."

"The Cheshire Cat," he replied, still smiling.

"Yes, you are smiling at me like the Cheshire Cat. Why?" She was not angry or offended, just curious.

"You're an unusual officer"

"I guess so…" she was unsure of what to say "…and?"

"I heard you broke the code to an ancient text recently." He replied. "I'm surprised that you're Cardassian Though, not Vulcan, I expected you to be Vulcan from your name, Nat'sura?"

The lift reached the promenade and they disembarked, Anaya turned to him.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, I don't know yours"

"How rude of me, I'm Doctor Bashir, Julian Bashir," he answered "Do you have a first name Miss Nat'sura?"

"My given name is Anaya, although on Vulcan I am called T'Para by my adoptive parents" she replied.

"T'Para is a Vulcan name, but Anaya is a name from Earth," he commented as they walked down the promenade still engaged in their conversation.

"My maternal Grandmother brought me to Vulcan," she continued, "And she lives with my parents, she chose that name because she liked it."

"Do you know what it means?"

"No."

"I believe it means 'God answered." He looked to her and noticed that she was surprised by this, there was also a hint in her expression that she didn't actually care. They stopped outside the medical bay.

"I'd join you for a drink but I'm still on duty, later perhaps?"

"I'd like that. It was good to meet you Doctor Bashir," she said. They nodded and went their separate ways.

…

Anaya decided to head back to Quarks bar, after all there was a drink waiting for her. She made her way to the same seat she sat at before.

The establishment was on two levels. The first level had the bar, conveniently next to the door and immediately offering seating and refreshment for the weary traveller. Opposite the bar were some sort of gaming tables, and by the shouts of 'dabo' it was probably part of the game and most likely its name. As a background to these gaming tables was a very attractive decorated wall, it had some similarities to earth stained-glass she had visited a museum on earth that had people making stained glass items using tools and techniques from centuries ago. With the light behind the design it was very beautiful, even if it was placed in a bar. The rest of the lower floor had plenty of tables to fit many people in, as did the second level which seemed to be quieter than this level. It was accessible by a twisting stair to the upper floor, from what she could see it was only tables and chairs but it probably made a good place for a semi quiet meal.

Anaya observed the occupants of the bar; it was filled with a variety of peoples. She observed a myriad of Starfleet and Bajoran personnel amongst them the various civilians and all interspersed with the many traders and staff of the ships docking here. Taking in all these observation she had become unaware of a man approaching her, he took a seat next to her. She made note of his presence and promptly ignored him.

Quark spotted her from the dabo table, a high roller had 'unfortunately' met a string of bad luck so it was safe to leave him to ponder on his losses and return to the officer he had met earlier. He anticipated what she wanted, quickly preparing a glass of traditional lemonade the one she had ordered earlier.

"One traditional, earth style lemonade as ordered." He inadvertently made Anaya jump, her observation distracting her from the now, reminding her of conversation she had with her Vulcan mother, who always said that she should keep herself focused as such distraction could be dangerous. Easier said than done sometimes.

"Thank you" She tasted her drink, "Delicious, a little sharp but delicious."

"So, you're a communications officer then?" he asked, trying to get to know her.

"More like an engineering officer in the field of communications. I was partially pushed into communication because I seem to have an aptitude for deciphering things, but I do have to say it is interesting"

Quark was curious to say the least. She certainly wasn't like other Cardassian women that he had met, for example, she had her hair in a vey simple style tied at the base of her head. It was also unusually short not even halfway down her back. Other Cardassian women rarely cut their hair and always had it elaborately styled, so much for growing up on Vulcan.

"What's it like growing up on Vulcan, you mentioned earlier that you were raised there/ must have been very boring all that meditating and logic and_"

"Stop." She laughed" It wasn't all that everyday, and besides I like to think that my presence made things a little more interesting." She smiled, Quark could see that beneath the smile she must have made things a little more than interesting there. Anaya in the meantime was reminiscing over and incident that happened when she was 10; she'd had a crying fit because her grandmother hadn't allowed her to have a Vulcan haircut. In all truth she had been an embarrassment at times though her Vulcan parents had never shown it, but she knew.

"I never tried to be difficult but I always knew that I was out of place" she turned to Quark "but it was interesting to grow up there, at least I had my grandmother with me"

They talked for a while. Quark even attempted to entice her to spend some time in his holosuite, but she held her ground to his persuasion techniques which weren't working on her although she was having fun making him think that it was. His main argument was that she was on leave and deserved an enjoyable hour at a reasonable price of course; he was then called away by another Ferengi to attend the dabo table.

She sat there for a few minutes and took another sip of her drink, noticing a small group of Bajorans enter the bar. They walked past her and a couple eyed her harshly. She thought nothing if this it was after all to be expected. Anaya was however glad to be in uniform and thought or rather hoped that it would prevent anyone from harassing her if it were to happen.

She was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: Physical Objection

Chapter 4: Physical Objection

Previously: Anaya was however glad to be in uniform and thought or rather hoped that it would prevent anyone from harassing her if it were to happen.

She was wrong.

Odo looked over the recent smuggling and illegal trades watch list, thinking about a suitable punishment he could give to Quark if any persons involved came onboard , knowing if they did not immediately associate themselves with him, Quark would try to find a way for certain if they 'of course' failed to make contact with him. It was well known that the bartender would always attempt and usually fail miserably in the process, to make a quick if not illegal profit. Odo mused on thought s of what he could do to punish Quark; his thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside moving past his office toward the bar. He stood up to investigate, a communication signal stopped him be before he could move.

"ODO!" No surprise, Quark was calling for help.

"Quark, what's going on in the bar?"

"Don't waste time, get in here. You may want to bring that doctor as well and just so you know I'll be pressing ch…

Odo cut him off, of course he will be pressing charges as usual, for damages to his bar, he would probably ask for too much in the process. Odo arrived at the bar with a security team to find an apparent bar brawl involving a number of Bajorans and a couple of others. Odo recognised at least 3 as instigators, of the anti-Cardassian persuasion. He and his officers were having a difficult time breaking up the fight, what made it worse was that a Starfleet officer was involved and at the centre of it all. At first he couldn't understand why the officer would get into a fight with these people, that was until he realised who the officer was, he had met her on the turbo lift earlier that day.

The Cardassian officer was not only the most likely cause, but was also struggling under at least 6 people by now in the process of being freed by officers who were gradually removing and restraining each person. Odo contacted the doctor for the second time and the Commander who'd had a talk with him earlier about her after she'd left his office in ops. Odo had understood that her presence would cause some problems, although he wasn't expecting them this quickly. Some of the attackers were resisting the security officers in almost desperate attempts to continue their assault on her. A few moments later there was a deathly silence when the Commander arrived demanding an explanation. He was followed by the doctor, who rushed straight to Anaya who by now was unconscious bruised and bleeding. Doctor Bashir called for a medical transport to the infirmary.

Commander Sisko viewed the surroundings. 9 people were restrained by security, 6 were Bajoran the rest were of other races including one human. The patrons were backed up away from the group a couple were helping Morn to his feet, it would appear he was knocked of his bar stool during the fight. Sisko spotted Quark cowering behind the bar using a tray as a shield.

"Quark, what happened?" There was clear agitation in the Commanders voice but he managed to maintain a calm aura. Quark took his time to get up, knocking over a couple of glasses in the process and began to explain the events.

"The Lieutenant came in and ordered a drink at the bar. I had had a small conversation with her, and then there was a problem at one of the dabo tables. You know Commander, I will be expecting some sort of compensation for this disturbance" he stopped there when he realised that the Commander was giving him an icy glare. "That group of Bajorans entered, I sent a waiter to get their orders and, you know I wasn't going to ask for a huge…"

"Quark! Not now"

"I didn't see the entire fight, but I'm guessing they approached her and then the fight started, so I called Odo"

The Commander decided to leave it for now; Odo signalled to security to take the men to holding for questioning and signalled others to take witness statements. Odo suggested to the Commander that they would most likely be charge with assault. They headed for the security office followed by Quark asking questions regarding compensation.

…

Pain. Lots of it. Anaya woke up on a bed in the infirmary as Doctor Bashir went to a computer, he returned momentarily.

"How bad is it?"

"Well let's see, I've mended three broken ribs, a sprained wrist two fractures on your other arm and you had some internal bleeding, you also have a multitude of bruises. How do you feel?" He was being truthful but his tone of voice had a high amount of sarcasm in it which annoyed her.

"Rotten. It doesn't do much for ones confidence when random people decide to use you in place of a punch bag." Bashir was about to speak again, but she was not going to let him get a word in edgeways "All I was doing was having a drink. How that was offensive is beyond me, not to mention that fact that they were just plain rude." She decided to take a breath much to the doctors relieve it is after all difficult to treat a hysterical patient. He was again interrupted before he could speak. This time by the Commander and Odo who had now com to see her. He did continue to treat the bruising.

"Lieutenant Nat'sura, Could you tell me you're version of the events of what happened in the bar, starting from when you entered, to the time that you were brought here to the infirmary?" Odo was very direct when it came to questioning which left Anaya wondering on whether or not she could give a sufficiently direct answer, she was about to do so when the Commander spoke.

"Officially this will be treated as an assault on a visiting officer since technically you're still on R&R and won't be assigned here for another week." She knew he was saying this to comfort her although it did not really help as much as hoped. It would be a week before her assignment started which gave anyone who didn't want her here a week to remove her. She turned back to Odo and relayed her recollection of the events.

"After the Commander had met me in his office, I return to the promenade by the lift with Doctor Bashir" she gestured both the Commander and the doctor as she spoke "we had a brief conversation and parted ways. I returned to the bar as I was there when I was called to the office. I talked with the bartender and I had a drink. He left to tend to something and … wait a man sat next to be before Quark talked to me, I just acknowledged his presence and that's when Quark approached me. When Quark left me to my drink I noticed a group of Bajorans come in, they walked past me giving me looks of contempt." She sat up and took time to recall what happened after. "I was about to have another sip when they came to me, one of them grabbed my hand to stop me from drinking so I used my other hand. They told me I was offence to their people. The man next to me joined in saying he had a friend who collected Cardassian neck bones during the war and that he'd happily send my carcass to him."

She took a breath, poising herself for the next part "I attempted to leave when two of them grabbed me and the others started to hit me. Others joined in, some just watched jeering them on." The part that she hated most was that there had been other Starfleet officers in the bar and none of them had tried to help her. For a moment she looked that she might just about to cry she took a deep breath and the look was gone.

The Commander had heard enough, Odo confirmed to him that her statement was consistent with all the other believable reports and witness statements; he excused himself followed shortly by Sisko.

Bashir called to a nurse to bring him a hypospray, she had almost forgotten that Doctor Bashir was still treating her.

"How many of them were hurt?" She asked this after realising that her knuckles were bruised as well.

"Four. It would appear that you got off some punches despite the fact that you were outnumbered, although none of them were as hurt as you." he used the hypospray on the side of her neck, some of the pain subdued. "How do feel now?" he had a slight sarcastic tone to his voice, again.

"How would you feel if you were beaten up for no apparent reason." she wasn't angry, in fact she was smiling.

"You're smiling. That's good, you must be feeling better."

"Thank you, it still hurts though."


	5. Chapter 5: Defining the Transition

Chapter 5: Defining the Transition

_Previously: ""You're smiling. That's good, you must be feeling better"_

"_Thank you, it still hurts though"._

Sisko decide to pay a visit to Major Kira to get his point across that Lieutenant Nat'sura wasn't going any where. He also wanted her to tell her government the same thing, in some faint hope that such an incident would not repeat itself. He reached the Major's quarters.

"Enter"

The Commander entered, as he suspected they were very Spartan like, lacking décor and personal items. The main area only had some sort of flame holding alter, most likely for Bajoran prayer. The Major was standing on the other side facing him, wearing a robe. She had been praying and he had interrupted her.

"Did you hear?" he did not need to specify as to what.

"I did, she probably deserved it. What of it?" Sisko stared at her, hard. Kira knew what he was thinking, 'oh really'.

"She was probably offensive in some Cardassian fashion. They're so self centred, thinking only of their alleged superiority"

There was another silent pause. From this point the conversation would have to be very carefully delivered.

"Tell me Major." the Commander began "In most cultures that I have experience in, including your own, ordering a drink in a public bar does not constitute as an offence, nor does it deserve a violent response, so do tell me if there is something that I have perhaps, misunderstood."

Major Kira stood with an almost victory attitude with a delighted grin spreading across her face.

"Who says that's what really happened. I mean, you can't honestly take her word for it, can you?" This did not help the Commanders temper.

"Major Kira" he said as calmly as possible "Regardless of the Lieutenant's race a group of Bajoran nationals attacked a Starfleet officer. Even though Quark's word isn't entirely reliable, his statement along with those of other witnesses supports hers" the Commander by now was starting to loose his temper "So don't you dare call sides based solely on the fact that you hate her race!"

"I make no secret of it, Commander" Sisko realised that this was just about futile.

"I want you to talk to your government about this, so that this incident doesn't happen again. Lieutenant Nat'sura is a Starfleet officer who was attacked by Bajoran nationals. She did nothing to deserve it. She has never been a part of what happened to you're people. From what I know she's spent most of her life on Vulcan. What has she done?"

"Her people did plenty" the Major was standing her ground on this. The Commander repeated the question.

"What has she done?" there was silence.

The emphasis of the question has been recognised by the Major. She stared at the floor for a few moments before returning to the Commander.

"I don't know enough about her to tell you. But when I do, mark my words she will not remain here." The Commander was unsure if he should be relieved or not. Kira continued in a deceptively calm and relaxed tone "She will falter in her guise, somewhere, somehow, someday. And when she does, I will be there to use it to get rid of her. I did tell you that she would never be welcome here so why should I bother my government with this at all."

"If that day ever comes what do you expect her to be?"

"Exactly what she is"

"And that would be?"

"The enemy. And as you might say the wolf in the fold, or in this case in sheep's clothes. This we can all see."

The Commander understood. The Major was going to find a reason any resin to do with the occupation, the Cardassians or anything that would suggest that Nat'sura wasn't who she said she was. The next few days would be very tense, especially when Lieutenant Nat'sura soon to be Lieutenant Commander Nat'sura would report for duty in ops. He bid the Major a good day and left. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew that some sort of vigilance would be needed for the days ahead.

…

Doctor Bashir had determined that Anaya was fit to return to her quarters, along with instructions to return if something was wrong. He also extended an invited to her for together lunch the following day which she gladly accepted.

She was still in some pain when she arrived, the only thing she wanted to do, was to calm herself. Living on Vulcan she had been taught many things, self control, meditation techniques and other mental disciplines. Anaya recalled the things her grandmother has said to her, to remain herself and not to immerse herself too far into this alien culture, although she had always watched when Anaya practiced the techniques.

Anaya took a small table from the other side of the room and moved it to one of the windows; she then looked for a cloth in her luggage and draped it over the table. On the table she arranged some candles and a dish of sand. She changed out of her uniform into something casual and dressed also in her student robe from Vulcan before she went to Starfleet academy.

"Computer lights" The lights went out and she proceeded to light the candles. One for calm, two for logic, three for clarity. This wasn't part of traditional meditation but was something she had made up for herself, it helped. Four for her grandmother, five for her parents, six for her mother seven for her father and the last for herself. She placed her hands together and chanted quietly.

In the calm, her fears and pain fell away as she focused on the flame. She felt nothing for a moment, if only for a moment more. She wanted clarity on whether or not it was the right choice to stay on the station. It had barely been a year since the occupation of Bajor had ended an even now they were still picking up the pieces of what was left, many still with anger fear and hostility in their hearts, although they could hardly be blamed. Yet there were very few Bajorans who could know or remember the Bajor before the Cardassians arrived 60 years ago.


	6. Chapter 6: Dutiful Beginings

Chapter 6. Dutiful Beginnings 

(Sorry for being so late in updating but I've been very busy, especially filling out my UCAS form. For those of you who don't know what that is, go look it up I wont explain it here, and those of you who do will understand, I trust. Here's the update so enjoy and review!)

_Previously: It had barely been a year since the occupation of Bajor had ended an even now they were still picking up the pieces of what was left, many still with anger fear and hostility in their hearts, although they could hardly be blamed._

"The time is 05:00 hours", the computers voice woke Anaya. It was a shame really; she was having a good dream, a vague recollection of her mother. Her mother…

"The time is 05:00 hours and thirty seconds the computers' voice disturbed her thoughts, so she persuaded herself to sit up. Today was the day she'd start duty, and would have to face the Major again. For the last few days she'd avoided the Major as much as possible but had not secluded herself to her quarters in order to do that.

Lunch with Julian had been the highlight of the week. The food was replicated, so not very interesting on the other hand the conversation was very good. It had started out as an awkward conversation about the academy and had turned into a wonderful discussion about earth literature. The young doctor to her seemed somewhat naïve amongst his kind and joyful personality. Despite this it was nice to have a friend here and one who didn't care or mind that she was a Cardassian although it was that fact that had initiated their friendship.

Anaya was expecting a small delivery from Vulcan via Starfleet of some personal items. Her last assignment had been on a science ship and was only for six months and cluttering up her quarters with non essentials was not entirely in her nature. The day beforehand she'd moved out of the visiting quarters into officer quarters since she was now part of the senior staff. To her the new quarters were large compared to the ones she'd had before and this time she had them to herself. She didn't mind sharing, but she could have them just the way she wanted.

Anaya got dressed. She was to report to the Commanders office prior to starting her duty officially, the usual protocol. She remembered when she'd started duty on the Phoenix; she'd stood in the office at attention for a full ten minutes before Captain Harris regarded her. Harris in his lengthy introduction had told her about his time as a Lieutenant when he'd served at Setlik III. He'd had been one of eight survivors from a group of thirty seven. Harris of all her CO's had been the most despising of her, for the first couple of weeks he'd had someone double check all her work. He was also the one who had given her the longest lecture on loyalty to Starfleet and the Federation and what he'd do to her if he found her to be a spy or traitor. Based on her conversation with Commander Sisko, Harris had told him to repeat this to her.

No lecture then, maybe she'd get one today.

…

Major Kira sat at her station in ops, today would not be a good one. The new officer would begin today, so far her research had found nothing to give her good cause to have Nat'sura removed, in perpetuity. Her presence her was only an insult to all those who died during the occupation. Kira comforted herself with the knowledge that it would only be a matter of time before she found something she could use.

There was a loud clunk from across the other side of ops. Chief O'Brien was tackling another part of the damages when the Cardassian and Starfleet technology didn't cooperate with each other. It was an interesting similarity.

"Computer time?" Kira asked.

"The time is 0500 hours and 41 minutes"

The Commander arrived just as the computer finished replying. Sisko as usual went first to the replicator to order a Raktajino, he walked towards past the Major, she handed him a report he looked at it and continued to his office. In close succession a few officers arrived to switch places with the nightshift who disembarked after the lift delivered Jadzia Dax. The two women smiled. Kira had found Dax to be a good friend though from time to time they did not always agree.

The Major concentrated on her work for a few minutes, she heard the lift arrive again and someone disembark. Kira was prepared to ignore this person, that was until she realise that the person had walked up to her,

"Major Kira."

Kira didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Yes."

"Is the Commander available? I'm to report to him" Nat'sura answered, very plainly like a Vulcan.

"He is, go right in."

Major Kira waited for Nat'sura to walk towards the office then followed her inside, repeating the actions if an earlier meet.

"Lieutenant Anaya Nat'sura reporting for duty sir." she stood to attention.

"Lieutenant." the Commander acknowledged her and noticed the Major standing behind her

"Major." The Commander tapped his commbadge "Sisko to Dax report to my office and bring the Chief with you. Sisko to Bashir, report to my office."

The Major noticed Nat'sura stiffen slightly, a moment later she relaxed. Dax and O'Brien entered the office, Kira knew of O'Brien's past the Chief had been at Setlik iii during the Cardassian and Federation conflicts as a soldier, his feeling towards Cardasssians was well known. She saw the Chiefs face when he saw Nat'sura standing there. It was a mixture of shock surprise and a little anger.

When Doctor Bashir arrived the Commander introduced the new officer to the senior staff. Major Kira, Bajoran liaison officer and second in command of the station, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, science officer, Doctor Julian Bashir, Chief medical officer and Chief of operations Miles O'Brien. The Commander then introduced them to the new Officer.

"This is Lieutenant Anaya Nat'sura; she is to be our communications officer. She will also be a part of the senior staff as of today."

Nat'sura bowed her head. The captain continued.

"Chief, you and Nat'sura will be working together on occasion, as will you Dax since she's an engineering officer."

Dax smiled, the Chief frowned.

"Now that the introductions are over, Chief, Dax Doctor you're dismissed."

They left; Doctor Bashir patted Nat'sura on her shoulder in congratulations to her. Sisko looked at the Major and saw her scowling.

"So." Kira began" You're here to stay."

"It would appear so" Nat'sura replied. She turned to the Commander "when do I begin duty?"

"Now."

"Very well." Nat'sura turned to leave.

"Nat'sura, where are you going?"

"Sir?"

Kira smiled, the Commander had not dismissed her yet.

"I've been in contact with Starfleet command. They've approved of your promotion to Lieutenant Commander" Anaya could not believe her ears; neither could the Major whose smile vanished from her face in the blink of an eye. The Commander came around his desk, Nat'sura stood to attention, and Sisko placed a black pip on her collar to go with the two gold ones already there.

"Lieutenant Commander Nat'sura, report to your post, Dismissed" Nat'sura smiled and thanked Sisko before leaving. Kira watched her go to her station and saw Dax and Bashir greet her and congratulate her. The Major turned to Sisko who had returned to his desk.

"Problem Major?"

"Starfleet actually promoted her. Why?" Kira could barely believe the events of the last couple of minutes. They'd promoted that thing. Were they honestly insane? It was one thing to let her into Starfleet but to let her rise so high in the ranks was a fatal mistake.

"Nat'sura has been on the promotion list for four years and has been qualified for longer" Sisko answered "Starfleet has approved and endorsed it. If you have any problems with that, I don't want to hear them."

"Of course not. You don't want to hear how I think, no. How I know it's a mistake. Give her too much and she's gonna turn, I know it."

The Commander stared at her "Major, you're dismissed"

Kira rolled her eyes and left the office. As she sat back at her station she heard Dax and Bashir still talking with Nat'sura. They treated her like one of them. She wasn't. Never would be. It didn't matter that she was raise on Vulcan or wherever. It certainly didn't matter that she was in Starfleet or in uniform. She was still a Cardassian and you can't trust Cardassians, liars, predators, murderers all of them. All of them, even this one. It wouldn't make any difference.


	7. Chapter 7: Duet in Play

Chapter 7: Duet in play

_Previously: They treated her like one of them. She wasn't. Never would be. It didn't matter that she was raise on Vulcan or wherever. It certainly didn't matter that she was in Starfleet or in uniform. She was still a Cardassia and you can't trust Cardassians, liars, predators, murderers all of them. All of them, even this one. It wouldn't make any difference._

It had been only a couple of weeks since she'd started duty. Anaya was making repairs to part of the communications system nearby sickbay, a young human Ensign had been assigned to assist her that day. Earlier she and the Chief had discussed gradually replacing and upgrading key parts of the communications system all around the station. Anaya had spent much of the last two weeks examining and trying to understand how all this incompatible technology was working together. The answer she ended up with was 'only Chief O'Brien knew'.

The circuit board she was working suddenly shorted out, though not surprising to her that it did.

"Ensign lets bypass this and remove the circuit for repair. I'll note in the log that the circuit failed and required bypassing. Could you give me a decoupler?"

"Yes sir" the Ensign gave her the instrument and helped her remove the damaged circuit. Where they were, they had a clear view of sickbay. Anaya looked up briefly to see a transport beam inside; someone had probably been transported from an incoming ship. She didn't check to see who it was.

She looked back to see the Ensign staring at the circuit as if she'd given him a live scorpion. She realise this fresh from the academy Ensign didn't really know what he was doing.

"Problem Ensign Kurtis?"

"Sir...um…what do I do now?"

"The circuit shorted out. So we examine it to determine whether to repair it or replace it" the Ensign looked confused but then continued.

"By comparing it to an existing schematic, yes?"

"Very good Ensign. Someday you may yet make an excellent engineer." She smiled.

As they were packing up to move to the next place Anaya heard a call for security to go to sickbay. It was the Major's voice. A man ran out of sickbay only to be cornered by Odo and another security officer. The man was Cardassia, older and greying slightly. The Major wanted him arrested as a war criminal, whilst Doctor basher was protesting that his patient was in need of medical care. The man tried to defend himself but to no avail and was carted off to the security office with Bashir in tow.

"What was that all about?" the Ensigns voice made her jump slightly.

"Nothing that concerns us Ensign, go to the lab and examine the circuit. I'll go to ops and report it, get me the results as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir"

…

Over the past two hours there'd been talk over the Cardassian detainee. Nat'sura worked her shift in ops after receiving the report from Ensign Kurtis. Nat'sura monitored and directed communications between the incoming and outgoing ships to the station. A long range subspace communication came in. It was from Cardassia, and was directed to the Commander.

"Nat'sura to Sisko." Sisko gave her the go ahead. "There's an incoming communication from the Cardassia central command."

"Put it through."

She did so then put her mind to her work again. The Chief was working across ops with a Bajoran engineer, a young woman by the name of Neela.

…

For most of the day the Major was on a virtual rampage against the prisoner. She was determined to charge him with war crimes. Nat'sura did her best to avoid her where it was possible; her repair work was useful to accomplish this since she did want to get to know the communications system personally. She and the Chief had discussions at various times talking about how to compensate for various problems.

When they talked, they talked calmly. She looked at him and he looked everywhere else. She could tell that he was uncomfortable in her presence so she tried to take up as little of his time as possible by being precise and direct so to shorten the conversations. She'd had a bit of a problem with some of the ensigns on board, to the point that she'd threatened to arrange to have one sent back to the academy course for lessons in respecting a superior officer, no matter their race. But fortunately, Ensign Kurtis was the least problematic of the lot. Fresh out of the academy he seemed to worry more about remembering all of his training rather than caring about who or what his superior officer was. They got along fine and over the last two day had spent most of his time following her around the station, taking down notes and observations of the network.

During the previous day's lunch break, she was surprised by him when he asked to sit with her in the replimat. They spent a good twenty minutes talking about anything but communications systems and engineering. She found out from him that he had been on the academy swimming team, and enjoyed other water sports. She also discovered from him that Chief O'Brien loved to kayak even though he had a habit of dislocating his shoulder every other time he attempted it. He also didn't like his roommate much and had a crush on one of the other engineering Ensigns, like him also fresh from the academy. Anaya didn't recognise the name of this girl when he told her so she probably wasn't part of that group who had problems with her.

He asked her things as well. She shared some of her experiences on Vulcan, not including the night she had accidentally set fire to her table after playing around with candle ends and used matches. That had lead to an emotional out burst from her adoptive father who didn't talk to her for the rest of the week. He got over it, both the burned table and his outburst. She'd save that story for Ensign Kurstis for another time.

Kurtis saw her fiddling around with her collar and asker her whether it was difficult for her to get used to it since her neck was an odd shape. The answer had been yes and even though they had been altered so they could fit better, they didn't. She really needed to find a tailor who could make a better fit for her.

They talked for most of the lunch break until they had to go back to work. More shorted out circuits waiting to be discovered. She directed him to the next location and she went to get a tool kit from supply. They spent the next couple of hours making repairs and observations until a Bolian Lieutenant came to relieve her and continue with the Ensign.

She finished compiling her latest report and prepared two copies one for the Chief the other for Commander Sisko.


	8. Chapter 8: Duet in Silence

Chapter 8: Duet in silence

_Previously: She finished compiling her latest report and prepared two copies one for the Chief the other for Commander Sisko._

Nat'sura stood in the Commanders' office as they discussed her latest report. The Major burst into the office.

"He's mad" she announced "completely mad." She then practically threw herself onto a chair in front of the Commanders' desk. She looked like she'd just awoken from a nightmare, one that had frightened her to the core. "I don't care who he is. He's a Cardassian, he was there, and he's guilty just like the rest of them."

Nat'sura spoke up.

"And I suppose you think the same thing about me. Despite the fact that I've never set foot on your planet, nor had any contact with your people aside those who are in Starfleet."

The Major stood up and came to Nat'sura until they were directly face to face.

"You really don't know do you. Fine, you want to see what your people are like. Why don't you go talk to him and you'll know what he is."

Nat'sura understood that Major Kira had just given her a challenge one the Major would enjoy best if she backed away from this. It probably wasn't a good idea to accept it but there was a tingle of curiosity about the man in question.

"Very well, I'll go." Nat'sura turned to Sisko who was looking a bit concerned. "Permission to leave sir."

"Granted"

She left.

…

Nat'sura entered the security office; Odo was at his desk working on something. She admired the way Odo could keep up his composure when others who tried similarly would find themselves very tired sat the end of a day.

"Odo."

"Nat'sura." He looked up at her. For a moment she considered leaving but didn't "Did you want something?" he asked.

"The Major has, suggested that I talk to Marritza or whomever he decides to be. May I?"

Odo looked at her carefully. It would appear that Kira had challenged her to come here to see the prisoner.

"You may" he gestured to the door. She didn't move.

"Odo, could you be there as well?" she asked. "Please?"

It was a strange request, but Odo agreed. He knew why Nat'sura was cautious. From what he'd found out about her by the Majors request into her background, she was especially cautious around other Cardassians. Sometimes even avoiding them completely. On the one hand that was odd; after all she was one of them. On the other hand she had not grown up on Cardassia, nor did she have much experience. The only Cardassian she'd known for a long time was her grandmother who'd brought her to Vulcan as a child and had lived with her and Anaya's adoptive parents.

They entered the cells together. 'Marritza' was in the opposite cell to the entrance. Odo stayed near the door, she walked forward to the cell slowly, as if approaching a predator of some kind.

The prisoner noticed her approach him until she stopped a couple of metres in front of his cell. How strange? This Cardassian was standing here staring, staring at him as if to scrutinise him. She wasn't doing it the right way, no smile, no smirk, her eyes were virtually blank. She was also in the wrong uniform, a Starfleet one, a human one. There had been such rumours, turns out they were true.

"Some could call you a traitor, Starfleet." He stood and came to the edge of the cell. Anaya stepped back. "You're afraid. Why? Am I a monster to you?" He smiled "Oh no, I can hardly believe that. Where's the Major, or has she sent you in her place."

"She did send me, but not in her place." He was surprised by her sudden response, and sat back down.

"Why did she send you here?"

"I think she wanted me to see what a sadistic mass murderer looked like?"

"Ah, so that's why you're afraid of me…you have a name I presume?"

"I do."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come, share it with me."

"Nat'sura."

He scoffed at her answer.

"How about your real name? Your Cardassian name, not this ridiculous human substitute name."

Anaya was offended by this remark.

"I don't know my original name, nor was I given this one by humans and I wasn't raised on Earth. Nat'sura derives from Vulcan."

"You speak like one you know."

"Thank you"

"So the Major wants you to see a sadistic mass murderer. What do you think?"

Of what. Anaya could sense an underlying intention. One that contradicted the persona he displayed.

"I'm not impressed by what I see." She was very plain in what she said. He seemed to be taken aback by what she said. Though here eyes were without cynicism they seemed to look though him. An uncomfortable feeling.

"Oh? So what do you see then?"

"I see an old man. One who's sad. Your reasons for being here are very specific. But if you do reveal them, they will be the downfall in your plans." She stopped, realising she'd spoken more than she should have.

"You insult me!"

"My apologies, excuse me." She walked out of the room quickly. She didn't even speak to Odo as she rushed past him.

…

Anaya didn't stop until she entered her quarters. What had she done? Opened her big mouth and spoken too much. _Stupid_. She set out some candles on her meditation table in the faint hopes of getting herself to relax. Odo had heard her, would he dig deeper though? Maybe just maybe he might not put it together and she might not be…

She had to stop thinking about it; if that day came it came. She would have to deal with it then. And what if it did? What could she loose? What would her grandmother think? She'd always told Anaya to be so careful in what she did and said out loud. A single misinterpretation... Stop thinking about it and light the candles. _Idiot_.

Once the candles were lit, she went though her meditation sequence. One for calm, two for logic, three for clarity, four for…

…

She hadn't been there as a witness but had seen a crowd start to gather. This happened while she took a walk around the promenade. She joined them finding her way through to see what was happening. To her surprise she saw Kira hold the very man that she could have condemned to death, but had been cleared. Marritza was dead. A man stood nearby held by Odo. The words she heard still sounded clearly.

"Why? He wasn't Darhe'el! Why?"

"He's a Cardassian! That's reason enough"

"No!...Its not"

No. That word hit Nat'sura hard in surprise. Had the Major actually admitted that not all Cardassians were evil? Perhaps. She and the Major made eye contact briefly, and Kira knew she had heard. Out of respect Nat'sura decided to say nothing. What would happen between them would remain unspoken. But it seemed that in the silence between them an agreement was made. It would not take place immediately but through this understanding, it would happen gradually.


End file.
